We Are Born To Be In A Perfect Way
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: He was an emo. She was a goth. The first boy was a hiphop while the second one was a punk. Lastly, the final character was a rocker.


**Here I go again~! First of all, I wrote this story to those who doubt about themselves. I thought about this when I heard aspiring songs from P!nk and Lady Gaga~! Sadly, I added a song sang by Backstreet Boys, even though inside my heart, I don't want to because I'm an avid fan of Westlife and I'm not that supportive to that group.  
><strong>

**Be true to yourself because someone will love you at the right time, alrightie~!**

**Don't forget~! Do. Not. Expect. Such. From. Me. And. My. Story. Period.**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^ **

* * *

><p>Len was walking to the hallway of the practice rooms to practice the violin. Suddenly, someone caught his attention. A familiar girl was crying inside of a practice room. She was sitting on the piano bench and her face was lowered.<p>

No more explanation and etceteras, she was _her._ Kahoko Hino.

He was surprised to see her in that kind of situation. Not only that, she was listening to an iPOD too. _Maybe she was touched by a song _he thought to himself. He was about to enter the room when she shifted her gazeto the door.

She saw _him._ Her whole body erupted in red. She immediately wiped her tears and removed the earphones from her ears before he could enter the room.

"Hino…" he began. He was worried to her. It has been days when she was acting strangely.

"Uh Tsukimori-kun…how long…are you standing there?" she slowly asked. She sounded like Keiichi.

There was no answer from him. He was busy staring at her. She shrugged when he still continued staring at her.

To avoid a tense atmosphere, she faked a nervous laugh. "Ah I'll go now! It seems that you will use this room!" she hurriedly went out from the practice room.

After she left, he sighed. She was still acting strangely. As if he cared- in the opposite. Yes party readers, he cared.

Again, he heaved a sigh. He was more affected than other people around her. _What's wrong with her? _he asked himself.

He placed his violin case on the top of the piano when he saw her iPOD. Curiosity bugged the violinist. He took it and listened to the songs.

The first song was entitled `F*ckin' Perfect` by P!nk. He raised a brow after he read it. _What kind of title, artist, and song is this? _he babbled in his mind.

**_Made a wrong turn, once or twice _**

_It was the first line of the song. She made wrong notes in playing the violin. Not just once but for many times _he said to himself.

**_Dug my way out, blood and fire_**

_She did on the first concourse_ he added.

**_Bad decisions, that's alright_**

He smirked. _Maybe when she decided to befriended that good for nothing pianist and soccer freak _

**_Welcome to my silly life_**

_No need to welcome me. I am already part of it _he continued as he smiled in no one particular.

**_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<em>**

_The time when her accompanist left her, huh?_

**_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
>Look I'm still around<em>**

_She felt discriminated when she entered the concourse. I can't believe that she's listening to this kind of this song _he stopped when he thought that he was too, listening to this song.

**_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than' perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>**

_Is she looking for perfection? Really, strange._

**_You're so mean, when you talk_**

_Especially when it comes to the violin. _

**_About yourself you were wrong_**

_Because you were the one who taught me to express my feelings through music. _

**_Change the voices, in your head_**

_And act your real self- the Kahoko Hino that I used to know._

**_Make them like you instead_**

_But whether you changed or not, I still like- no, love you _he smiled to himself.

**_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game<em>**

_Aren't you getting tired of these days? Of course, I am the one who is getting restless because of you._

**_It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>**

He chuckled after hearing those words. _Maybe you were out of yourself these days because you get rid of those havocs inside you, weren't you? _

Woah ohh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than' perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<p>

_You don't have to look for perfection because you were already perfect to me. _

_**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**_  
><em><strong>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<strong>_  
><em><strong>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time<strong>_

He twitched his brows. _Here we go again. What the heck does this song refers to? It's impossible for her to drink alcohols and whatsoever._

**_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_**

He sighed heavily. _If you only knew that I am suggesting constructive criticisms in a harsh and cold way; that I like all your outfits because they all suit you; that I admire your one of a kind layered hair and that I wish that I could know more about you. _

**_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? _**

_Because you haven't known my feelings towards you _he added mentally. He wasn't able to finish the song because he accidentally clicked the next button.

He didn't feel bad for not finishing it since he had fun listening to the previous song. He read the information about the next song. It was shown in the screen that its title was `Born This Way` and the artist was `Lady GaGa`

_Another out of this world thing _he said to himself. The song started to play.

**_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_**

_I believe that it should be like this; she doesn't know that you love her or capital H-E-R _he mentally told his mind.

**_Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way baby_**

_What the-paws? What's wrong with this singer? _he asked his self who didn't know the answer obviously.

**_My mama told me when I was young we are all born superstars_**

He smiled to the iPOD. _Same with my mother._

**_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir _**

After hearing it, he frowned. _But not at this part. _

**_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are she said 'cause He made you perfect, babe_**

He rolled his eyes. _For goodness sake, who the heck has a problem here? Me? Her? Or the Singer? _

**_So hold your head up high, girl and you'll go far listen to me when I say_**

He closed his eyes and told himself. _Capital H-E-R or known as Kahoko Hino. _

**_I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God made no mistakes_**

_This is getting complicated. I think she has a problem with herself._

**_I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way_**

_Has she done a wrong thing? A mistake? _he asked as he looked away to the window.

**_Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and your set_**

Something popped his mind. _Don't tell me… _

**_I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way_**

He scowled. _No, not a tomboy please..._

On spur of moment, someone opened the door. Len quickly turned off the iPOD and returned it to its original position. Too bad for him, Kahoko saw him listening to it.

"Hino/Tsukimori-kun." they called in unison. Out of the blue, they both chuckled.

"I saw you listening to my iPOD…" she said to him as she placed her violin case beside his.

"And I saw you whimpering earlier while listening to your iPOD." he stated. It was meant to be a tease but it ended up on a simple statement because of his monotone voice.

She looked at him, surprised. "Y-you mean y-you were t-there?" she asked stammering. He just nodded.

She looked away to avoid his gaze. She was embarrassed. She didn't know what to do. She decided to open her mouth when he spoke.

"Why are you acting…" he paused.

"So strangely?" he then turned his look away. She sighed heavily.

"What will you do if your family and even your friends don't accept who you are?" she asked all of a sudden before sitting on the piano bench.

"Is that your problem?" he asked before looking at her. She slowly nodded.

He smiled to her. "I will still be the way I was."

She returned the smile to him but after a second, she lowered her head. He noticed it and sat beside her.

"Based on the songs that I listened, you were lacking of confidence to yourself." he mentioned.

"I am…" she sadly answered him. He glanced to her and raised a brow.

"My mother is always scolding me to stop being the way I want to or I am now." she sighed again before she continued.

"I asked my friends, excluding Shouko and Shimizu-kun about what they will do if they have a friend **goth**." she clearly stated. He nodded in understanding.

"They said that they will..." she suddenly sobbed. "Stop b-befriending t-that per-person." she was now crying. He ran his hair through his fingers.

"Why didn't you ask me?" he joyfully asked her. It was unlike him, really, he was not the Len we all knew at once when it came, no comes to this girl. She wiped her tears and looked at him sadly.

"Because I'm afraid to hear the same answer…" she weakly told him. He looked away again. She was getting confused. She didn't know if he was angry to her that she didn't ask him or because he was listening to her nonsense problem.

"I am an **emo** obviously." he started. "But that doesn't stand for emotional, emotionless rather." he added. He returned his gaze back to her.

"Yet you tried your best to be my friend even if you don't know whether I treat you as one." he continued. She smiled a little to him.

"I don't care who you are. I don't care where you from though I know that you were from your mother's womb." he kidded. She giggled in his statement.

"I don't care what you are and what you do. As long as you are in your true self, I will continue befriending you." he told her bravely. _How I wish I can say that I will continue loving you_ he mentally slapped his mind.

She was teary eyed. Unanticipated, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tsukimori-kun." she whispered. It wasn't that loud but he managed to hear it.

Forthwith, he placed his right arm on her shoulder while his left hand held her hands.

"I love you." the words that came out from his mouth. Unaware of any results, he decided to apologize but it was stopped by a quick peck on his right cheek.

"I love you too!" she happily told him.

* * *

><p>It was a week before their JS Prom when the two got in a relationship. Not minding any criticisms from what the rumors and critics said, they acted like they didn't hear anything.<p>

It was now the day for the prom night. Everyone was astonished to see the couple entered the venue, especially Kahoko's so called friends and Len's so called rivals.

Ryoutaro was jaw dropped. Kazuki's eyes were widened. Azuma's eyebrows reached the top pf his forehead. Aoi's eyes almost popped out.

As for girls, Nami's hair became curlier. Mio dropped her plate of cake. Nao couldn't stop blinking.

They became the center of attention.

Kahoko was wearing a gothic style outfit with black high heels and net stockings while Len, who was waiting for her, was wearing an all black outfit.

She made her hair curly and put a black rose accessory in her hair while he brushed his hair in the opposite side of his bangs. He has eyeliners on his lids.

After that night, they became the front page and the headline of the newspaper in the school.

But it wasn't the end of their black sensation romance. Her family sent her away from being different `how sad but that's how the story goes`. After all, she was still lucky. Why?

She had a boyfriend whose family understood him. If he loved someone, his parents would start to love that someone too. She lived in his house together with his family.

They married each other after they both graduated in college. Actually, their wedding was all black. I mean, fashion from our two black color loving couple. So how will I end this story? I don't know. Just continue to scroll down.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" squealed by a girl. She was running on the stairs.<p>

"Be care-" a cold voice was cut when the girl jumped over him. Thankfully, he caught her safely.

"Daddy! Where's mom-" she stopped herself when she saw her mother. He put his daughter down, knowing what she would do next. She swiftly went to her mother at the living room.

"Mommy! How's this?" she actively asked her mother who was sitting on the sofa.

Her mother giggled at her daughter's look. She pig tailed her hair and wore a rocker outfit. Suddenly, two boys joined them.

The one who looked like his father, Ren, was wearing a cap, a blue sweater, and short pants while the crimson-haired boy, Ken, who was a twin of Ren, wore a punk style.

"Hey mom! I'mma ready." Ken told her mom and gave her a thumb up. Her mom, on the other hand, have him two thumbs up.

"Look daddy! Ken-niichan looks so cooooooool!" Yen happily told his daddy who was in that time, approaching them.

The said daddy carried the little girl and handed something on Ken.

"You will be cooler there son." he said as his son took the gel.

"Thanks dad! You punk!" he playfully exclaimed before he used the thingy thing.

"Ah Renny! Come over here. I'll fix your sweater." his wife gracefully told their oldest son.

"Mother…no ny please." Ren pleaded his mother when he got over to her place.

"Let her be sonny." his father teased him. The said boy just sighed. He truly were the replica of his father- from looks to attitudes.

Yen laughed. "Renny-niichany!" she called her brother.

Without any warning, someone from the toilet, who was momentarily fixing his hair, screamed something.

"Twinny!" he loudly shouted.

Kahoko who was a goth back then; Len who was an emo, emotionless to be precise; Yen who was a rocker and Ken who was a punk just laughed at Ren, who was a hiphop.

"Okay, okay. Get into the car now." the head of the family told his children. Of course, except to the one who was in the toilet.

He put down his daughter before patting his songs head.

"Len." called his wife after their children left. She held his left hand.

"Thank you." she happily said.

"For?" he asked before gripping her hold.

"Loving me and our children." she stated. Out of a sudden, he hugged her.

"You don't have to. I'm the one who should say that."

She then moved an inch away to look at him. "No, if you weren't there at that time, I shouldn't be this happy now."

He smiled at her. "Even if I weren't there, I will still come to you. Always."

She pinched his cheeks. "Now I know why our children became a rocker, a punk, and a hiphop."

He stroked her hair before he opened his mouth. "Because they got it from their one of a kind and all the genre way mother."

She pouted in his tease. He laughed a little in her reaction.

"Who I loved, am loving, and will love the way she is." he continued.

It was then followed by a quick kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I'm done with this strange, awkward, cornie, nonsense, and lame story~! Sorry if it's not worth enough to read. I just thought to write this kind of fan fiction when I heard those said songs.<strong>

**But after all, I hope that you liked it, even the last part is not that good. I mean, bad ending. Oh yeah~! The word `all the genre way` is just invented by the author- me. v^^"  
><strong>

**Well, I'm expecting good and not that good reviews~! ^^ Especially in my grammar, I'm totally sleepy and after I published this, I swear~! I will sleep...zzzzzz_zzzzzz**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


End file.
